


删除是不可能删除的

by sayayayuu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayayuu/pseuds/sayayayuu
Summary: *EC基诺莎养老。没有人离开、大家总体和平局部小摩擦的世界。*欢脱向。文中出现的一些标题和简介有源自真实存在的创作，也有完全胡编的。另一篇文Love is for all源自本篇里的一个胡编段子。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	删除是不可能删除的

万磁王和X教授，不论变种人还是人类，都多少听说过两位大佬的相爱相杀再相爱相杀再相爱相杀……最后双双把家还（据说）的罗曼史。  
然而，一些人并不赞同，表示两位之间是惺惺相惜的友谊和永远理解、永不和解的羁绊。  
但这并不妨碍这对CP的拥护者进行遐想和创作，也不妨碍各种爱好者们抒发情感。  
这是一篇联系您管理好收藏夹的小段子。

***  
一个夏日的午后，Hank来到基诺莎拜访。Charles决定带着Hank四处逛逛。Erik为了治理虫害的事一整个上午忙得焦头烂额，跟Hank打了个招呼便回房休息。  
Erik冲了把澡走出浴室，忽然发现Charles的电脑放在桌上没关。他走过去准备合上电脑，瞥了眼任务栏正在运行的程序，点开浏览器，果然Charles又在发文章。他的老友，也是他的爱人，从来都没有真正的让自己停下，总是帮助着那些有需要的人。  
接着Erik看到显示在地址栏下方、收藏夹的前几个内容。  
「cherik」？  
点开子文件夹，里面一大串标题，出现最多的是“EC”和“cherik”字样的前缀，往下拖还有些个标着“CE”、“LS”、“SL”、“LC”、“HC”、“蓝色生死恋”……前缀后面的就更奇怪了，看着像文章或者故事的标题，但涉及内容五花八门。  
Erik突然有些好奇。在他的印象里，Charles很少去关注这些奇奇怪怪的东西。但那也不全对，因为Charles本身其实是一个非常有趣、总是会带给他惊喜的人。只是多年的事业让Charles原本的这一部分淡化了。

Erik点开几个标有“EC”的链接，有文有图。图清一色的是他和Charles。不过画地没那么逼真，而且这些图里面他们两个穿着各种各样的衣服，正装休闲居家校园中世纪远古时代树叶装非主流杀马特甚至直接马赛克。

接着在一个链接里他看到了自己和Charles的照片。那是他们在巴黎一家街头咖啡馆的时候。整整一打照片说明发布者当时就在两人附近。从Erik坐下开始，两人对视，Erik让Charles猜旗子，两人下棋，到最后一起离开的背影。  
Erik突然有一股想查人IP地址的冲动。

而当点开一个名为“粮仓”的链接，“1-20 of 13701 Works in Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier”的字样让Erik彻底确定了 “EC”和“cherik”是什么意思。

看了几篇短小的文章后Erik整个人都好了、也都不好了。这里面的描写有的像是他和Charles经历过或者做过的事，有的则是冠着他们两个名字、完全不同的时代、职业和生活描写。还有的让他有一种隐私彻底暴露在光天化日之下的感觉。  
Erik突然有一股想查人水表的冲动。

“[EC]小小万和小小查，喂食play.jpg”——  
画面中是两个小男孩一同坐在甜品店里。  
第一张：蓝眼睛的显然是Charles，带着副眼镜，一手托腮一手捧着本书津津有味地看着，一旁绿眼睛的Erik正襟危坐，两眼直直盯着Charles。  
第二张：小Charles把手中的书放到桌上，扭头和小Erik说着什么的样子。服务员端上来一大份草莓乳酪。小Erik皱着眉头看着乳酪蛋糕。  
第三张：小Charles抓着勺子试图喂小Erik，小Erik一脸不高兴地抓着小Charles的手。  
第四张：小Charles已经摘下眼镜，嘴巴张成一个“O”型吞着勺子里的蛋糕，拿勺子的换成了小Erik。小Charles的眼里满是笑意但眼圈微微有些泛红，小Erik笑得很开心露出一口小白牙。

这看起来还不错。Erik惊讶于自己此刻的真实想法。接着他发现这位作者附上了另一个链接，他不假思索地点了进去。

“[EC]老万和查查，喂食play.jpg”——  
只有一张图。  
他和Charles纠缠在一起，Charles身上粘着几处不明的奶油状物体——并且他的身上，图里的他身上也有。凌乱的床单里还有若隐若现怎么看都是司康饼的东西。  
见识过、制造过各种大场面的万磁王，此刻平静地关上页面。拉开收藏夹，点开下一个。

“[EC]惩罚，金属play”——  
他镇定自若欣赏完配有插图不可描述的小文章。下一个——

“[HC]陪伴是最长情的告白”——  
Erik看了几行感到眼睛一阵酸痛，不止一种意义上。下一个。

“[LC] Till the End of the Line”——  
Erik看了一章便觉喉咙发紧心口绞痛。下一个。

“【鬼畜】废铁处理厂倒闭了老板带着小姨子跑了”——（*B站好像真有这个不过印象中带的不是小姨子）  
热门评论1：红红火火恍恍惚惚笑死我了！  
热门评论2：老万抛弃我们白富美真善美的小教授天理难容！  
电脑前的万某本人：……下一个。

“【EC】一辆车大家凑合着上吧”——  
视频简介：1080p+gif图包+纯语音：xxx.xxxxx/xxxx/xxx.xx  
“We want the same thing……”   
“Erik……No……Erik!”   
(papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa……)  
Erik的嘴角有些抽搐。声音听起来是他和Charles本人，开头对话的原本内容他记得很清楚。那是他最后悔、最痛心也是最自责的一件事。但这个视频对那段对话进行了剪辑和重新编辑。后面那些让人心惊肉跳的声音，以及明显经过合成处理的他和Charles的那些激情镜头，让Erik开始怀疑人生。  
他的查IP和查水表工作恐怕要从身边做起。好吧，下一个。

“[CE]教授和他的小情人”——  
很温暖的一个小故事。Erik觉得这篇文里的自己有些弱势。不过故事里的他和Charles快快乐乐生活在一起，这也没什么。

“[CE]下课后、办公室里的秘密”——  
Summary：Erik总是忍不住多看几眼Xavier教授的眼睛。有一天他忽然发现Xavier教授每次也同样回望着他，眼里满是温柔……和一丝深深隐藏却仍旧被Erik捕捉到的情欲。那天下午，他敲响了Xavier教授办公室的门。  
Erik饶有兴致地往下看，接着觉得有什么不太对劲。他怀疑自己的视力是不是也不太好了，于是又看了一遍一万字的不可描述场景描写。  
他，这篇文里的他被Charles吃干抹净从此拴得死死的。Charles把他压在办公桌上、架在书柜上、他骑在Charles身上的那些个情节，画面感分外地强。这让Erik感到严重不适。

Erik又点开几个标有“CE”字样的链接，基本类似……有过之而不无极。标有CE的收藏数量远远不及EC，但是篇篇杀伤力巨大，对他而言。  
他顾不上Charles的电脑了。Erik起身离开房间来到屋外。

看来Charles已经带着Hank逛了一整圈，两人正靠在屋后的躺椅上聊天。Charles的头顶上还撑了把小伞。  
他的爱人总是这么莫名的可爱。不不，Erik摇摇头，现在不是纠结Charles可爱程度的时候。  
必须挑明立场。  
见Erik面色不善地向两人走近，野兽本能的直觉令Hank决定先行离开。  
“Hank？怎么这么急着回去？再说说学校里的事，留下来和我们一起吃个晚饭——”  
“抱歉，Charles。我突然想起来有件要紧事……抱歉我得马上赶回去。”  
“啊，这样啊。那你赶紧回去。过几天我们去学校看看。”  
Hank确定Erik朝他露出一个感谢而不失狰狞的笑容。这两人怕是又要折腾起什么了，他一路走一路想着。

“我想我们有必要谈谈，Charles。”  
“怎么了，Erik？”Charle抬起头，有些茫然地看着一脸严肃的Erik。  
“你是不是，有些不太满意？” Erik的声音无比凝重。  
Charles一头雾水。“你在说什么？”  
“我是说，你是不是对我们的关系不太满意？”  
“到底怎么了，Erik？”蓝蓝的眼睛里，疑惑变成了关切。

下一秒Charles从躺椅上升起，落到Erik怀里。  
Erik把他抱回房间。放上床。压上。  
“Erik？”Charles露出一个友好的、希望沟通的微笑。  
“删掉。”  
“什么？”  
“删掉。”不容置疑的口吻。  
“删什么？Erik——”Charles瞥到后面依然亮着的电脑屏幕，同时读到Erik头脑里的某些内容。他心下觉得有些不妙，但那应该不算什么很严重的问题。“哦，天哪，Erik，你不会是在对那些较真吧？”  
Erik咧了咧嘴，“我就是在较真。删掉它们，亲爱的。”

“你不觉得那些很温馨吗？我以前从来不知道有这么多人喜欢我们的故事。”Charles欢快地哼道。  
“你真的不删？”灰绿色的瞳仁里射出略带凶狠的光芒。  
“不删！”Charles决定捍卫到底。  
下一个瞬间衣服就被扯烂了。当然，Charles的。与此同时，伴随着当啷啷的声响，Charles的双手被床头新鲜卸下重铸出炉的金属禁锢了起来。

伟大的万磁王把他这个下午新学习的内容一一付诸实践。可惜，草莓乳酪和司康饼限于现实条件，只能留到下次了。  
“Charles？”Erik细碎地咬着脑袋靠在他胸前的人的耳朵，低低唤着。  
Charles闭着眼睛，呻吟着应了一声。  
“删不删？”  
Charles突然睁开眼，恶狠狠地掐了一把身边人的腰。“不删！一个都不删！你删一个试试，我全部还原回来！呜呜……”

Erik堵上他的嘴，看来今天的实践课要延长一些了。不过没关系，他们还有很多时间。学习也好实践也好。  
自然，等到几天后他们一起去学院的时候，Erik要把查水表的事也安排一下，顺便给下一代上一上思想教育课。或许还要再拔掉几根水管子治一治个别顽劣分子。  
想到这里，Erik满意地埋进Charles的身体，继续享受他唯一喜爱的甜食。

End.


End file.
